


Scent of Love

by hergerbabe



Series: Scent [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, First Time, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonel's reaching that age but when he finds his mate, he knows it's an impossible situation. Meanwhile Clark and Lex deal with Clark's second pregnancy and Jonel's erratic behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of Love

Sequel/Series: sequel to Scent of a Man  
Pairing: CLex, Jonel/OMC  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: first time, angst, romance, AU, Mpreg  
Archive: list archive  
Notes: Anyone who’s read the first one knows there was a whole mess of sex, and Mpreg. This continues here ;)  
Warnings: I deny all knowledge of season 2, so forget canon  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Summary: Jonel’s all grown up, you know what that means!

“Poppa’s on TV again, Dad,” Jonel shouted, turning up the volume.

Lex left his office and sat on the arm of his son’s chair to watch his lover. Smiling softly, he watched Clark fly back and forth in his garish costume, taking charge of the situation and putting everything back to rights.

“When will I be able to fly, Dad?” Jonel asked, frowning thoughtfully. The last couple of years had included some major changes, ones most kids didn’t have to worry about. His strength and speed had increased to rival his father’s, X-ray and heat vision had kicked in too.

He hadn’t had a chance to test his invulnerability, except for once, when he’d jumped off the penthouse roof in an attempt to fly. Well, twice, if you counted surviving a spanking from a terrified and angry, super-strong parent.

Lex raised an eyebrow, “Why are you so obsessed with flying, Jonny?”

Jonel sighed, sensing a lecture was coming. He wasn’t entirely sure himself, but ever since he could remember, his alien father had taken him flying, and nothing quite compared to the feeling of soaring through the air. Except, he imagined, doing it under your own steam.

“I just, I want to know what it feels like,” Jonel tried to explain.

“Honey, you’re nearly eighteen, just enjoy being a kid while you still can,” Lex sighed, “Poppa missed out on that.”

“And I don’t regret a second of it,” Clark whispered, coming up behind his lover to wrap him up in a big hug and burying his face in Lex’s neck to inhale his scent deeply. “Oh that’s better.” He nuzzled against soft skin and Lex sighed happily, tipping his head back for better access.

Jonel pulled a face. “Listen, Dads, while I’m old enough to appreciate what a great relationship you have, can you not do all the icky stuff in front of me?”

Clark chuckled, “I think we’re being dismissed.”

Lex twisted in his lover’s arms and looked up. “Can you hang on for a second, love?”

Frowning, Clark glanced at their son, “Is something wrong?”

“We were talking about flying and somehow Dad got onto growing up,” Jonel muttered, not lifting his eyes from the TV.

“Let’s have less of that tone, Jonel,” Lex said quietly.

“Oh man,” Clark sighed, “Not this argument again. Listen, Jonny, your Dad is just concerned about you missing out on normal stuff, okay? And Lex, our baby *is* grown up and he had a much more balanced time than I did because we knew what to expect this time round, he’s fine.”

Lex pouted, “Yeah, I know. Doesn’t mean I like it though.”

Jonel sighed and got up. He hated any tension in his family. Wrapping his arms round his parents, he kissed his bald father’s cheek. “Come on, Dad, I’m a good kid, no one at school knows anything’s different about me, I have a nice girlfriend. I just want to fly, that’s all.”

“I know,” Lex mumbled, dropping a kiss onto Jonel’s thick, dark hair, “Well, it won’t be much longer, just don’t practice round here when it kicks in, okay?”

“No problem, Dad,” Jonel replied with a grin. “Now, go away, I can tell Poppa is dying to get you alone.”

Lex and Clark looked at each other and grinned. “Let’s go,” Clark chuckled, “You smell gorgeous.”

“Freaks,” Jonel muttered, ignoring his fathers’ rush to their bedroom.

He was the only person he knew whose parents were not only still together, but who still acted like horny teenagers. While he was used to it and he knew it was great to have loving parents, Jonel was starting to worry. They hadn’t really explained why, but Jonel knew that smell was the trigger and that his alien father regularly lost control.

But… no one made him lose control. Jennifer was sweet enough, and he did love her, but she didn’t make him lose control, or even want to. Nobody he knew did, well, except maybe… No! Jonel shook his head. Stupid idea.

@>*~

“Mmm,” Clark mumbled, burying his face in Lex’s crotch. Sniffing happily, he slowly licked his way up the length of his lover’s cock, inhaling the scent of precome before lapping it up.

“Clark, come on,” Lex begged. The younger man had been torturing him for ages, keeping him on the edge, sniffing, touching and licking him all over.

“Yes, need,” Clark groaned, finally losing his grip on his control. He crawled rapidly up Lex’s body and grasped his cock, ready to sit.

“Clark, wait, wait,” Lex muttered, reaching for the condoms and lube.

Growling, Clark snatched the lube from his lover and squeezed some onto his hand. He rubbed it over the hard length he needed inside him. “No, need,” he whispered, sitting down slowly. Lex’s cock stretched and filled him and Clark moaned happily.

Lex couldn’t stop him, and he almost didn’t want to, but… “Clark, no condom,” he gasped, bucking up anyway.

“Can’t stop,” Clark groaned. He needed Lex’s scent, essence, inside him too much to even care. Riding his lover hard, Clark leaned forward and buried his face in Lex’s neck, inhaling the aroused, sweaty, musky scent of the older man.

“God,” Lex moaned, gripping Clark’s hips to try and get deeper inside his lover. The tight heat of Clark’s ass rippled around him and Lex’s back arched as he finally got his release, coming deep inside his lover.

“Oh yes,” Clark breathed. The scent filled his nostrils and his cock jerked with need, “Touch me, Lex.”

Lex lifted his hand and gripped Clark’s painfully hard looking cock and stroked quickly. The tension released at last, exploding in Clark’s groin as he came, jerking into Lex’s hand. Then he collapsed on top of his lover.

“Clark?” Lex whispered worriedly.

“I know, I know,” Clark sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Lex said quietly, “I’m just worried about you.”

Every so often, Clark lost enough control that Lex couldn’t get a condom on in time. So far, they’d been lucky and Clark hadn’t got pregnant, but it didn’t stop Lex from worrying. Not that he would have minded having another child, but Clark had always been adamant about not going through another pregnancy.

“Don’t be,” Clark whispered, pressing a kiss to Lex’s neck, “I, well, if something happens, I think I’d quite like it.”

Lex blinked. “Really? Clark, are you sure? You’ve never wanted…”

“I know, the thing is, I kinda always have… but I was scared. I’m sorry, Lex, I know you wanted more kids, I’m sorry I never told you how I felt,” Clark mumbled hurriedly.

Lex sighed, “Clark, I only ever wanted what you wanted. I couldn’t watch you go through that kind of pain again unless you absolutely wanted it.” Lex lifted his lover’s head and kissed him gently. “What were you scared of?”

“Jonel turning out okay. I mean growing up was hard enough for me in a normal family,” Clark grimaced apologetically.

“Baby, you turned out perfect,” Lex chuckled at Clark’s eye roll, “And Jonel definitely did.”

“I know,” Clark replied. “But talking about normal, I’m a little worried about Jonel.”

“Why, Clark?” Lex asked, although he thought he knew the answer.

“Nice girlfriend?” Clark sighed, “Nice is not what I want for Jonel, Lex. He’s already two years older than I was when we got together.”

“He just hasn’t met the right person yet, Clark, that’s all. He will when it’s the right time,” Lex smiled at his lover.

“True. At least we don’t have to worry about him jumping someone randomly. He has to be in love,” Clark grinned crookedly.

“Yeah.” Lex stroked back Clark’s hair and kissed his forehead. “Come on, let’s go have dinner and then talk to Jonel about the possibility of having a sibling.”

@>~

“Pardon me?” Jonel squeaked in shock. He blinked at his parents. “P-pregnant?”

“We don’t know that yet, but I might be, Jonny,” Clark pursed his lips together worriedly.

“I… wow,” Jonel stuttered, blinking again. “Well, I mean, that would be cool I guess.” He grinned suddenly, realising how much his bald father was glowing. “Jeez, Dad, you really have a thing for fatherhood, huh?”

“What do you think?” Clark laughed, nudging his husband when he snorted at them.

Jonel laughed, “Yeah, silly question. Come on, Dad, I didn’t mean it in a bad way, stop pouting.”

Lex raised an eyebrow. “I do *not* pout!” he huffed melodramatically.

Jonel exchanged a wink with his other father and shook his head. “Well, when will you find out?” Jonel asked curiously. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about this yet, but seeing his parents so happy was a very positive thing.

“I’ll swing by the Fortress to get Jor-El to scan me, that way we don’t have to wait,” Clark said.

“’Kay,” Jonel nodded, “Well, I’m going to say goodnight, because I’m going to do my homework and watch some TV in my room.” He kissed both his parents.

“Goodnight, kiddo,” Lex said quietly.

“’Night, Jonny.” Clark watched his son leave the room and turned to his lover, “Do you think he’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Lex replied, “He just needs time to get used to the idea.”

“I guess,” Clark sighed.

@>*~

The bell rang, indicating the end of school at last… at least for the day. Jonel sighed in relief, yawned and stretched. Then he got up and headed for the door with his fellow students. He’d had a hard time concentrating all day, but this class had been particularly hard.

“Jonel, a moment please.”

Freezing, Jonel groaned quietly and slowly turned around. “Yes, Mr. Thomson?” Why now? Why *him*? There was something about his favourite teacher that made him… itch.

“I just wanted to ask you if you were all right,” Rob smiled gently. “You seemed a little distracted.” The truth was, Rob was used to Jonel showing avid interest in his class. He tried not to, but he couldn’t help paying more attention than he should to the handsome young student with thick dark hair, silvery-blue eyes and pale skin.

“I’m fine, it’s just…” Jonel sighed again.

“You want to talk about it?” Rob asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

Jonel shrugged. It was weird, but he could almost smell the concern. “I just… my Pop might be preg…” Jonel snapped his mouth shut in horror. How could he have nearly slipped up like that after a lifetime of keeping secrets?! “I m-mean, my fathers might be having another child.” Jonel stopped, that didn’t sound any better.

Rob frowned. Everyone knew Jonel’s father, Lex Luthor, was married to another man, but the way the boy put it… it was almost as though he meant one of the two men would be… Rob shook his head. No, of course that wasn’t right.

“How do you feel about that?” Rob asked quietly.

“Oh, I’m cool with it, it’s just, you know, weird,” Jonel shrugged, “I mean they’re totally old.”

Rob chuckled, “I wouldn’t call thirty-nine, old, Jonel.”

“How do you know how old my Dad is?” Jonel asked with a frown.

“He’s Lex Luthor, Jonel, most people know things like that about him,” Rob explained.

Jonel snorted. “They only know what he wants them to know,” he smiled softly, “He’s totally different at home with me and Poppa.”

“I’d guessed,” Rob nodded. Jonel frowned inquiringly at his teacher. “I just mean that you were obviously brought up in a loving family and that’s not what your father portrays to the media,” Rob said quietly.

“You have no idea,” Jonel muttered, thinking of his parents’ slightly insane relationship; it went beyond loving.

Rob raised an eyebrow, but Jonel just shook his head. “You don’t want to know, believe me,” Jonel sighed.

Nodding, Rob stood up. That was the problem, he did want to know; more about Jonel. “Will you be okay?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Jonel nodded, he stared for a moment at the blond, blue eyed man, fascinated as always by the angular planes of his face. “Mr. Thomson?”

“Yeah?”

“Please call me Jonny,” Jonel grinned shyly.

“Sure. See you tomorrow, Jonny,” Rob smiled and waved his hand in farewell.

@>*~

“Jonny? Jonny?” Lex sighed, “Jonel!” he snapped.

“Huh?” Jonel blinked in surprise, “Sorry, Dad, miles away.”

“Hmm,” Lex grinned, “Thinking about Jennifer?”

“No,” Jonel snapped defensively.

Lex raised an eyebrow, “Something you want to talk about, kiddo?”

Breathing out heavily in frustration, Jonel shrugged, “No. Yes. I don’t know, Dad,” he whined.

Lex sat down next to his son and wrapped an arm round his shoulders. “Jonel, talk to me.”

“I, I think I like someone, Dad,” Jonel started hesitantly.

“Like, as in how you like Jennifer, or like, as in how your father likes me?” Lex asked carefully.

“I don’t know, I think… I think it might be like you and Poppa, but…” Jonel stopped again and sighed, “Dad, it can’t happen, it’s impossible.”

“Nothing’s impossible, kiddo,” Lex said quietly, “If your father could fall for me, then anything is possible.”

“Dad, come on, you know Pops hates it when you put yourself down,” Jonel tutted disapprovingly, “Of course he fell for you, you guys are perfect together, Dad.”

“Yeah, I know, sorry. Don’t tell Poppa, huh?” Lex smiled softly.

“Don’t tell me what?” Clark asked, walking into the room. “Why do I always get the tail end of these conversations?”

“Ah, the trials of heroism,” Lex laughed. “C’mere, baby, Jonel likes someone.”

Clark wandered over to join his family on the couch. “Oh? *Like* likes you mean?”

“Poppa, don’t,” Jonel sighed exasperatedly, “I just…”

Frowning in concern, Clark put an arm round his son. “Jonny, what is it?”

“I just don’t know,” Jonel sighed in frustration.

“Well, how does this person make you feel?” Lex asked quietly.

“Itchy,” Jonel answered immediately. It was the only word he could think of to describe the way he felt around Mr. Thomson; not quite uncomfortable, not quite on the edge, but still driving him crazy.

“Itchy?” Clark raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, like I want to do *something*, but I don’t know what,” Jonel sighed.

“But how do you actually feel about this person?” Lex asked, putting a hand on Clark’s arm. He had a feeling they were about to find out just how much Jonel took after Clark.

Jonel blinked. He hadn’t allowed himself to think about it too closely. Like he’d said to his human father, it was impossible. “I know I like him a lot,” He admitted hesitantly.

“Him?” Clark asked quietly.

Flushing despite having same sex parents, Jonel nodded. “But, if I’m not sure, then he can’t be the one, can he?”

Clark shrugged, “The fact that you’re over-thinking it would make me think the opposite, sweetheart.” He smiled ruefully at his son’s heavy sigh.

“Sorry, kiddo, but I think your father’s right,” Lex nodded, “We need to talk about what to expect.”

“Oh no,” Jonel leapt up shaking his head, “I love the fact that we can talk and that you guys are so close, but I’m not going to discuss sex with you.”

“But Jonny…”

“No!” Jonel said firmly, leaving the room hurriedly.

“Jonel!” Lex snapped.

“Let him go,” Clark sighed, “I know you and your father did more than talk about sex, but most kids are uncomfortable with it, remember?”

Lex pulled a face, remembering the problems they’d had with the Kents when Clark’s mating drive had kicked in. “Yeah, yeah. I *had* hoped that the way we’d brought him up would make a difference,” he sighed, “You know we need to talk to him about this, give him an idea of what’s going to happen to him.”

“Don’t do that,” Clark whispered, snuggling closer as he smelt the sadness coming from his lover.

“Don’t what?” Lex sighed distractedly.

Leaning closer, Clark licked Lex’s neck. “Get all broody,” he whispered, “Our baby’s growing up, but we’re not going to lose him.”

“I know,” Lex breathed, arching into the touch as Clark’s fingers joined his tongue at his neck, undoing his shirt, while Clark trailed a wet line up to his ear. “Oh God.”

The taint of sadness was replaced with arousal and Clark made happy noises in the back of his throat. He climbed over Lex and settled between his lover’s legs. “Want,” he muttered, pulling at Lex’s pants.

“Clark, oh fuck,” Lex gasped. It was too late to worry that they were still sitting in the lounge, Clark was too far gone and he was too turned on.

Clark licked his stomach, poking his tongue into his navel with a groan. Answering that groan with one of his own, Lex grabbed Clark’s head and tugged. Shaking Lex’s hands away, Clark growled and yanked his lover’s pants open. He wanted too much to see what Lex was suggesting.

“Baby, baby, please,” Lex groaned, “Want inside you.”

Clark’s head snapped up, focussed on one thing, Lex. “Yes,” Clark breathed. He used his speed to grab some lube hidden in a cupboard and divest himself of his pants and underwear.

Clambering over his lover, Clark sat up, smiling. He eased his lubed fingers into himself, then wrapped them round Lex’s cock. “Need.”

As his husband slowly sat down, Lex shut his eyes, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Clark always, *always* enveloped him so tightly, it was almost as though he couldn’t breathe.

Clark’s back arched with exquisite pleasure and he rocked into Lex, trying to get him even deeper.

“Love, hard,” Lex breathed.

“Yes,” Clark hissed in agreement, lifting up and then sitting down abruptly, feeling Lex’s cock hit his prostate.

“Oh God,” Lex groaned. Clark rode him hard and fast, barely giving him time to breathe. “God, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Clark panted. He thrust down hard one final time, feeling Lex’s hands tighten on his hips, and then he was filled with heat. The scent of Lex’s completion, the sweat, the musk… tension coiled deep in his gut and then exploded through his body as he came.

Collapsing onto his slender husband, Clark chuckled.

“What?” Lex murmured.

“Chloe’s waiting outside, muttering about sex fiends,” Clark explained.

“Sometimes I’m a little suspicious about her timing,” Lex drawled lazily.

“Hey,” Chloe’s voice interrupted them, “I don’t hear any squeaking, is it safe to come in?”

“No!” Clark yelled.

“Well hurry up, geez!” Chloe exclaimed.

Laughing even as Clark kissed him, Lex eased back and wiped off his shirt as best he could. Clark grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up.

“Ready, lover?” he asked. Lex did his pants up and nodded.

Clark bounded over to the door and opened it, peering round to grin at his friend. “Hey Chloe.”

“Hey pervert, hey Lex,” Chloe grinned back, nodding at Lex, “What’s up, guys?”

“Oh you know, saving the world, yadda yadda,” Lex snarked.

“Ha ha,” Chloe poked out her tongue, “Where’s the boy?”

“In his room,” Clark pulled a face, “He’s having teen issues.”

“Oh man.” Chloe sat down heavily, “Your sort of teen issues?”

“Yup,” Clark sighed.

“Do you think Auntie Chloe would have better luck?” she offered.

“Are you really willing to talk to him about what his sex life will be like?” Lex asked with a smirk.

Blanching, Chloe shook her head. “Uh, maybe not,” she paused, “So. What did you want to talk to me about?”

Lex chuckled, “Good diversionary move.” Tutting, Clark, elbowed him. “Okay, sorry,” Lex sighed, “Clark may have a benign tumour…”

“Lex!” Clark exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

“Benign tu… you’re kidding me?!” Chloe gasped, cottoning on. “I thought you didn’t want any more kids, Clark?” she asked with a slightly suspicious glare in Lex’s direction.

Smiling softly, Clark took Lex’s hand, “No, I just wasn’t ready for any more kids.”

“When will you know for sure?” she asked eagerly.

“As soon as I see Jor-El,” Clark replied.

“This is so great.” Chloe leaned forward and kissed both men. “Now, I’m going to see the boy. You guys get cleaned up, you reek!”

Lex looked affronted for a moment, but then he sighed and nodded. Clark just laughed.

@>*~

The knock at the door made Jonel jump, he’d tuned out noises from the rest of the house as soon as he’d realised his parents were getting it on. He hadn’t been expecting a visit. “Come in,” he called.

“Hey boy.”

“Chloe! Hey, what’s up?” Jonel grinned at his ‘Aunt’.

“Ah, nothing, just managing to interrupt your folks as usual,” she chuckled and walked into the room to sit at his desk. “How about you? How do you feel about the news?”

“I think it’d be pretty cool actually,” Jonel replied, “Dad loves being a father, and I mean *loves*.”

“I know, God, do I know. I was so shocked at how great he was, first when your Poppa was pregnant and then when you were born,” Chloe grinned, “But then you were *so* cute.”

“Ah, shut up,” Jonel pouted at her.

“Aw, you were,” Chloe teased, ruffling his hair, “Anyway, what about you? What’s been happening lately?”

Tensing, Jonel narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Have my fathers been tattle tales?”

“Maybe,” Chloe smiled gently, “You are going to have to talk to them you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Jonel sighed, “Just not yet, okay?”

“I understand.” Chloe got up and patted his shoulder. “But soon, boy, it should be soon.”

Jonel stared at the door for a moment after she left, then lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling instead, wishing it held the answers. After a couple of hours he gave up trying to sleep and Jonel picked up the phone.

“Jennifer, hi,” he started, “I need… yeah, just for a bit? Cool, see you there.”

Hurriedly changing clothes, Jonel took the only way out of the apartment that wouldn’t get him caught; the window. He dropped the thirty floors, landing easily on his feet with a gasp of exhilaration. The impressions he left in the ground didn’t look like footprints any more so Jonel didn’t worry about suspicion.

A quick scan of the area confirmed he was alone and Jonel took off to meet his girlfriend.

@>*~

“Hey Jonny,” Jennifer smiled up at her boyfriend.

“Hi Jenn,” Jonel leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“What brings you out then, Jonny? This isn’t like you,” she asked gently.

“Was feeling weird,” Jonel replied with a shrug,” And the Dads are being too supportive.”

“Hey don’t knock it,” Jennifer said quietly, “I wish my Dad had stuck around at all.”

“I know,” Jonel sighed, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she smiled. “What’s up with them then?”

“They want another kid,” Jonel sighed, “Which is cool, but it brought up the whole safe sex thing.”

“Ugh,” Jennifer grimaced, “The ‘Talk’ huh? When will parents learn, we don’t need to hear it from them!”

“Yeah,” Jonel nodded.

“Honey, look,” Jennifer sighed, glancing at her watch, “I know it hasn’t been long, but I have to go.”

“I know,” Jonel sighed morosely, “It’s cool, I’m just going to hang out here a bit.”

“Okay, don’t get into trouble.” She kissed his cheek and hurried out of the coffee shop.

Jonel wrapped his hands round his mug, the temperature didn’t really affect him, but he liked heat. Funnily enough, he took after his human father with that trait.

Closing his eyes, Jonel tried not to think about how Jennifer didn’t excite any emotion in him that he didn’t feel for his other friends, yet, just from his proximity, Mr. Thomson could make all the hair on his body stand on end.

But still, it wasn’t anything like what his parents had; the passion, the lack of control… the devotion.

A familiar scent overwhelmed the smell of coffee and Jonel swallowed hard.

“Hi, Jonny, you’re out late.”

Jonel opened his eyes and looked up with a nervous smile, “Hi, Mr. Thomson.”

Rob grinned, even if he was a little worried about his student. “I’m in civvies, Jonny, you can call me Rob.” He sat down opposite the young man.

Grinning back, Jonel nodded, “Rob.” He couldn’t help it, Rob smelt really good… happy. It made him feel happy too, if a little fidgety.

“You still worrying about your folks?” Rob asked.

“Not really; well at least not the possibility of being a big brother,” Jonel smiled wryly, “Just my Dad being antsy about my growing up. Poppa’s not as bad, but still…” He sighed.

“Your parents are quite amazing,” Rob mused.

“How do you figure?” Jonel asked, with a touch of suspicion.

“Well, same sex marriages maybe legal now, but they’re still not widely accepted,” Rob paused thoughtfully, “And yet your fathers are one of the few sets of parents in the entire school still together, and still in love from what I can tell.”

“They’re special,” Jonel whispered, “And I… I want that.”

Rob frowned sadly, feeling something touch his heart. “You’re still young, Jonny,” he started.

Clenching his fists against the sudden urge to lick his teacher free of the sadness he could smell, Jonel shook his head. “Want to know a secret?”

Rob raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“Poppa was sixteen when they fell in love… sixteen and Dad was twenty-one, and they still love each other as much, if not more.” Jonel scrunched up his face painfully, “I feel lonely sometimes, that’s all.”

“What about Jennifer?” Rob asked, unable to help a twinge of jealousy. He wanted to reach out and touch the young man, but he knew he couldn’t.

Mesmerised by the sudden intoxicating change in scent, Jonel stared unblinkingly at his teacher, almost not registering the question. He gripped the table to keep from moving until a small cracking sound snapped him out of it.

“Jonel?” Rob said quietly, a little worried now at the intensity of Jonel’s gaze and how much he wanted to kiss the young man.

“She… she’s not the one,” Jonel whispered hurriedly, then he stood abruptly. He had to get out of there before he did something stupid. “I have to go.”

He was gone before Rob could say anything. Staring at the door, Rob shook his head. That had been *really* intense and he wasn’t sure how to take it. And now, he was uncomfortably aware of just how much he felt for Jonel.

Damn it, this was completely inappropriate. How could he possibly be falling for a student? And not just any student; *Lex Luthor’s* son! Rob wandered home, lost in thought.

@>*~

Checking once more that he was alone, Jonel made the long climb up the side of the building, not using his speed, simply because he was too preoccupied.

Well, his little trip had confirmed it; he felt far more for his teacher than he should. It truly was a lost cause.

With a sigh, Jonel climbed into his room, promptly falling over when a throat was cleared loudly next to him. He looked up, feeling completely miserable. “Uh, hi, Dad.”

Lex had been gearing himself up for a stern lecturing, but as soon as he saw his son’s expression, he sighed. “Come here, kiddo,” Lex said quietly, sitting on the bed.

With a heavy sigh, Jonel sat down next to him, leaning against his bald father. He was wrapped in a warm embrace.

“Talk to me,” Lex whispered.

“It’s never going to happen, Dad.” Jonel dissolved into tears, unable to continue.

“Honey, that’s just not true,” Lex sighed, rocking his son slowly, “Whoever you fall for is going to be so lucky to have you…”

“Dad, gimme a break,” Jonel snapped, pulling away to lie on his bed, face down.

Lex cleared his throat pointedly, “As I was saying. You know, I *do* know something about this.” Jonel grunted. “You are an alien, that makes things a little different, honey. Whoever you fall for *will* love you too,” Lex said firmly.

Jonel looked up despairingly, “Dad, you don’t get it! It’s impossible!”

Deciding not to call his son on his tone of voice, Lex stood up. “You’ll see, sweetheart, “ he said quietly. He leaned down and kissed his son, before leaving him on his own to brood.

@>*~

Clark crawled tiredly into bed, sprawling across his husband.

“Mmph,” Lex groaned, “Cla-ark!” he whined.

“Sorry,” Clark whispered, even though he wasn’t. He always woke up his husband if he got in late and Lex knew it.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Lex huffed, turning over to wrap himself round his larger lover.

“Yes, I am,” Clark replied.

Snorting rudely, Lex leaned up and kissed him, “How’d it go?” he asked.

“Fine,” Clark sighed, “What time did Jonny get in?”

“Eleven.” Lex looked up, “He’s not doing so good, but he won’t listen to me.”

Clark smiled gently. “Remember how you promised me everything would be all right?” Lex nodded. “Well, now I’m going to make you the same promise, okay?”

“Okay,” Lex nodded, “I am holding you to that, baby, you know that, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Clark replied, “C’mon, lover, let’s sleep.”

@>*~

“Fuck,” Jonel whimpered quietly. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this. His X-ray and heat vision were going haywire through his frustration. While his sex drive was going through the roof, it was totally unfocussed and Jonel just didn’t know what to do any more.

“Okay, Jonel, will you go and wait in my office, please,” Rob sighed. He couldn’t have the young man disrupting the class, no matter how bad he felt for him.

“Yes, Sir,” Jonel sighed, getting up and walking dispiritedly from the room. He barely met Jennifer’s concerned glance, too aware of his teacher’s gaze almost burning into his skin. He *had* to get out of there before he exploded.

Sitting down, Jonel waited agitatedly for his teacher.

@>*~

At the end of the class, Rob headed for his office.

“Mr. Thomson!”

Sighing, Rob paused and turned round, “Yes, Jenny?”

“I know he’s in trouble, but, could I talk to him quickly?” she asked.

“I suppose so,” he sighed. He let her in before him and waited by the door.

“Jonny?” she said quietly, crouching down next to her boyfriend, “Are you okay?”

“Sure,” Jonel answered, staring unblinkingly at the wall.

She frowned and leaned forward, putting her hand on his cheek. “Jonel?” she whispered softly.

Rob had to clench his teeth together so he didn’t order the young girl out of his office. The intimate way in which she touched Jonel, filled him with a possessive anger he had no right feeling.

“I’m fine,” Jonel snapped as suddenly everything came into focus. Need. He needed Rob… right now.

Rearing back with a hurt expression, Jennifer got up. “Fine. I guess I’ll see you later.” She stalked out and Rob shut the door behind her.

Without warning, he was pushed up against the wall, Jonel pressed close, face buried in his neck. “Jonny?!” Rob exclaimed. “Jonny, what… oh God!”

Jonel sniffed deeply and sighed. “Want,” he whispered, licking all the exposed skin he could find. Smell so good, taste so good!

“Jonel, no, this is wrong,” Rob tried to protest. No matter what he wanted, and no matter that, apparently, Jonel was more than willing, he was the teacher and this was completely inappropriate.

Only, Jonel started to whimper and dropped to his knees, nuzzling at Rob’s crotch. “Oh fuck,” Rob gasped, smacking his head back against the wall.

“Need, need, please,” Jonel muttered, pulling at the older man’s pants.

“Jonny, what’s got into you?” Rob managed to say. His brain was losing coherency and Jonel was sniffing and licking and oh God… touching. “Stop,” he whispered half heartedly.

“Can’t,” Jonel muttered, pressing sucking kisses to Rob’s stomach and the line of his hip. He nosed the length of Rob’s erection. God, the scent, the musk of arousal made Jonel’s cock press against the zipper of his jeans.

Moving further down, he nudged Rob’s balls aside to lick beneath them, almost coming from the taste. “Need,” he repeated and stood up.

The abrupt loss of contact startled Rob and he opened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of his student stripping off his clothes. Jonel turned and grabbed him by the shirt, pushing him down onto his chair.

“Jonny,” Rob tried again, “You don’t want this, we shouldn’t.” It was one final attempt at sense before he gave in.

Climbing over his teacher and straddling him, Jonel growled, “Want. Should.”

“Fuck,” Rob exclaimed again. He couldn’t stop it, didn’t want to stop it. Instead, he reached for the hand lotion he kept in his desk and used it to slick up his cock, knowing somehow, that Jonel wouldn’t wait much longer.

Jonel reached under and grasped Rob’s cock, holding it still as he sat down, groaning at the sensation of being stretched and filled. Complete at last. “Oh yes,” he gasped, “Rob!”

Reaching up, Rob clasped Jonel’s face and pulled him forward, kissing him hard. Jonel moaned, his lover tasted so good. He licked Rob’s lips and pushed his tongue deep into his mouth as he lifted up and sat down hard. They both groaned quietly.

Fucking hell, he’d never felt anything so good, Jonel was so tight and hot, velvet and beautiful. Damn, he was such a goner and it was still so wrong. Jonel plundered his mouth as they continued to move, slapping together as Jonel jerked up and down, harder and faster.

“I, God yes,” Rob moaned into his mouth. Gripping Jonel’s hips tightly, he encouraged the younger man to move faster, feeling his orgasm start to take over. Lightning coursed through him and with a final thrust, Rob came hard.

Eyelids sliding closed, Jonel leaned back, moaning quietly at the subtle tingling spreading through his body from the feeling of heat inside him. Then the scent of Rob’s completion hit him and all the tension in his groin released into a hard, jerking climax. He collapsed on top of his teacher, gasping for breath.

Rob recovered first and gently touched Jonel’s shoulder. “Jonny?” he whispered.

Jonel froze. Holy shit, what had he just done?! “Oh God, I’m sorry,” he gasped, “I’m so sorry.”

Hurriedly, he got up, pulling on his clothes as tears streamed down his face.

“Jonel, I…” Rob started. He pulled his pants up, but when he looked up, Jonel was gone. How had he down that? And what *had* just happened? Dazed and confused, Rob sat back and stared at the door.

@>*~

Jonel ran all the way home, not caring that he was missing school. It was nearly finished anyway and most of his exams were done. He went to his room, locked the door and lay down, burying his face in the pillow as he really gave into his tears.

What had he down? Was this really what his alien father had gone though? That complete loss of control… the amazing sex. Fuck! Rob. He’d basically forced his teacher to have sex with him, and with his strength, how could Rob have stood a chance against him? And Jonel *loved* him. What was he supposed to do now?

@>*~

Clark bounced ecstatically into his husband’s office. “Lex!” he exclaimed.

Lex didn’t look up from his phone call until he was wrapped in strong arms and forcibly yanked out of his chair. He dropped the phone.

“Le-ex,” Clark growled, sniffing his lover.

“Clark! That’s an important call,” Lex started.

“Uh huh,” Clark nodded and picked up the receiver, “He’ll call you back.”

“Clark! What the hell…”

“I’m pregnant,” Clark said quietly.

Lex opened his mouth, then shut it again. Then he grinned, “Yeah?”

Clark smiled and nuzzled his lover’s neck, “Yeah.”

“Yes!” Lex hugged Clark tightly, “I *love* you.”

Clark sighed happily, “Wanna know what else?”

Lex chuckled, “What else?”

“A little girl, Lex, we’re having a little girl,” Clark breathed happily.

“Oh love,” Lex laughed, equally happily, lifting Clark’s chin to kiss him.

Clark whimpered and pressed closer, delving into Lex’s mouth. Lex wrenched himself away “Clark, baby, not here,” he muttered.

Growling, Clark picked Lex up in his arms and flew them straight out the window. Almost before he could think, Lex was laid out, naked in their bed and Clark was licking his way down his chest.

“I hate it when you do that,” Lex groaned, “Oh! Oh, but that’s good.”

Clark ran his tongue up Lex’s cock, swirling round the tip so he didn’t miss any of the taste, before swallowing the length down his throat. As always, the taste and scent was overwhelming and Clark moaned happily as his dick jerked with need.

Still he needed more and Clark lifted his head with a noisy slurp. Lex urged him forward and Clark straddled his lover, sitting down slowly as Lex held his cock up. Eyelids fluttering shut, Clark made tiny, groaning noises that almost made Lex come right then and there.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned as he was enveloped in velvet heat. “Slow, Clark, please.”

Growling again, Clark tried to focus some control on doing what Lex asked. He eased his hips up, clenching tightly at the amazing friction.

“Yes, lover,” Lex gasped, his cock pulsing as Clark’s ass rippled around him.

Sliding slowly back down his lover’s length, Clark shuddered as it pressed against his prostate, sending sparks through his whole body. “Lex,” he whimpered, “Need.”

“I know, baby,” Lex panted, “Do it.”

Clark lifted up and slammed himself straight back down, impaling himself over and over on his lover, almost sobbing with the intensity of pleasure. “Please,” he breathed.

With a groan, Lex thrust up hard, coming deep inside his lover. The scent, especially untainted by latex, was enough to push Clark over the edge and he came, shuddering, collapsing bonelessly forward.

“Clark?” Lex whispered.

“Hmm?” Clark managed, even though he couldn’t quite form words yet.

“I really love you.” Lex smiled when his husband lifted his head. Clark’s eyes were shining and they gently shared a kiss.

“Much as I hate to move, baby, I think we should get up,” Lex suggested.

“That’s right, ruin the mood,” Clark sighed.

Chuckling, Lex nudged his lover, “Do you not want to tell our son the news then?”

“Oh shit,” Clark sat up. As usual, his need for his husband had driven everything else from his mind.

Lex laughed until Clark poked him. “Sorry, sorry, just your face.”

“Ha ha,” Clark muttered. He got up and wiped himself off before getting dressed. “Come on then.” He raised an eyebrow at the older man.

Pouting, Lex shifted over and grabbed a tissue.

@>*~

Jonel started awake at the knock on his door. Lethargically, he got up and looked in the mirror. Just great. He looked like he’d cried himself to sleep; which he had, but he didn’t want his parents knowing… anything! Hurriedly, Jonel wiped his face and blinked a couple of times.

“Jonel?”

“Coming.” He unlocked the door and opened it, managing a weak grin. “Hey Dads.”

“Honey, we have some news,” Lex smiled at his son.

For a moment, Clark paused and sniffed. Something smelt different. “Jonel, are you okay?”

“Yeah, course,” Jonel smiled, “Come on, what’s the news?”

“You’re going to have a baby sister,” Clark said excitedly.

“Really?” Jonel gasped. Then he grinned, “Oh, Dad, Poppa, that’s amazing.” He bounced forward and pulled his fathers into a hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Lex pressed a kiss to his son’s temple and held tight. God, he loved his family.

Grinning at the sweet scent of happiness, Clark licked Lex’s neck.

“Come on, I’m going to cook you guys dinner,” Jonel nodded firmly. Even if his own life was fucked up, he wasn’t about to let it ruin his parents’ happiness.

@>*~

Jonel sighed. It was ridiculous to be jealous of his own parents. But they were so happy; in love and together and he… he was alone and desperate. Somehow, he’d managed to avoid Rob for almost two days and he was starting to lose it.

Rounding a corner, head down, Jonel hurried to his next class, only… only he could smell Rob. Jonel looked up, wide eyed. His teacher was standing right in front of him.

“Rob,” he gasped, “I m-mean Mr. Thomson.”

Rob smiled painfully, he didn’t want to scare the younger man. “Jonny, it’s okay,” he said quietly, “I just want to talk.” He raised his hands pacifyingly, worried about the haunted look in Jonel’s eyes.

“Talk?” Jonel laughed a little hysterically, “You don’t want to talk to me, believe me.” He had to get away; the need was overwhelming him. The concern in Rob’s scent was calling at him to lick it away.

“Please, Jonny,” Rob said quietly, “Come into my office.”

With a whimper, Jonel followed his teacher into the office and sat down, clutching at the arms of his chair.

Rob sat down opposite him. “Jonny, I’m not angry with you, I’m worried about you. I just want to know what happened,” he started gently. It had taken a while for him to get over the shock and realise that he really didn’t have any regrets about what had happened, but he was truly concerned about the state Jonel had been in.

“Rob, please,” Jonel whispered, “I can’t… you don’t understand.”

“I want to,” Rob said quietly.

“But I…” Jonel shook his head, the scent… too good,” You just… and I.” He stopped, he really couldn’t hold on any longer. “Smell right,” he growled, getting up.

Rob was startled by the sudden change in demeanour. One second, Jonel was scared and jumpy, the next he was prowling towards him, a predatory look in his silvery eyes.

“Jonny?” Rob gulped. Jonel swung his chair round and dropped to his knees between his legs. “Jonel, no,” he whispered half heartedly. He couldn’t help it, but Jonel’s look had his cock jumping to attention.

Jonel leaned forward and buried his face in Rob’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Yes,” he insisted, “Need.” He shifted lower and sniffed an armpit, groaning at the musky scent of his lover. Hurriedly, Jonel tugged at Rob’s pants, freeing the older man’s cock. Exploring the silky skin with his fingers, Jonel watched a pearl of liquid form at the tip and bent down to lick it off.

“Oh God,” Rob groaned. How was he supposed to resist this? Jonel was out of control again, and wanted him. No matter how wrong this was, Rob wanted Jonel too. “Jonny, please.”

Happy at the scent of acquiescence from his lover, Jonel licked up his shaft. The taste… almost as good as the smell. He had to have more, and Jonel engulfed Rob’s cock with his mouth, sucking hard, lapping with his tongue.

Rob let his head fall back and he thrust helplessly into the warm wetness of the younger man’s mouth. He weaved his fingers into Jonel’s thick hair and encouraged a rhythm, easing the incredible suction just a little.

Jonel let his fingers wander, touching, exploring. He wanted Rob to come, wanted that pure essence of scent, to swallow it down. So he swallowed, taking more of Rob down his throat.

“God, Jonny,” Rob gasped. Heat started in his balls, spreading quickly through his whole body, then focussing in his cock and he came with a shudder.

As Jonel swallowed, the tension in his gut released and pleasure liquefied his bones as he came in his pants. Panting harshly, Jonel sat back and stared in horror at his teacher. “Oh God! I’m sorry,” he whispered hoarsely.

“No, Jonny,” Rob managed to pant, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay!” Jonel snapped, stumbling backwards, “It happened again and I f-forced you.”

“No, Jonel,” Rob started to reassure him.

“I can’t help it,” Jonel whispered despairingly, “I’m sorry.”

“Just tell me what’s going on,” Rob said gently.

“I can’t. I can’t.” Jonel stood up and backed away, “I’m sorry,” he repeated and then he fled the room.

“Fuck,” Rob sighed. He reached for a tissue and wiped himself off before doing up his pants. What the hell was going on? How was he supposed to deal with this… amazing sex with a young man he was falling for, but who kept running away instead of talking to him?

@>*~

“Does Jonny seem okay to you?” Lex frowned at the back of his son’s head where the young man was watching TV.

“I don’t know,” Clark sighed, leaning against his husband, “He’s been really quiet. You don’t think he’s worried about the baby, do you?”

“No,” Lex shook his head, “No, it’s not that. I’ve seen him staring at your stomach with a little grin more than once.” He sighed, “I think it’s to do with this man he thinks he likes.”

“You don’t suppose something’s happened, do you?” Clark gasped worriedly.

Lex shrugged, “I don’t know that he’d tell us if it had… shit!” A horrible thought occurred to him.

“What?”

“You thought you’d raped me the first time… and at least I was prepared for weirdness living in Smallville. What if this guy is the one? How will he deal with Jonel?” Lex blinked worriedly.

“Oh God,” Clark breathed, “How will Jonel feel? We should have talked to him properly ages ago.”

“I know,” Lex sighed, “Come on, let’s see if he’ll talk to us.”

Jonel looked up from the TV as his fathers sat either side of him, and sighed. “Hey.”

“Jonny,” Clark started, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Jonel snapped hurriedly, “Why?”

“You just seem a little… down,” Lex said carefully, remembering how easy it had been to set Clark off when he’d first started going through the mating drive.

“I just…” Jonel sighed, “Things are a bit weird.”

“Any progress with this guy?” Clark asked quietly.

“No!” Jonel shook his head vehemently, “I told you, it’s impossible.” How could he tell them what he’d done? It wasn’t just him forcing Rob, Rob was his teacher and could get into serious trouble for having sex with him, against his will or not.

“Honey,” Clark grasped his arm, “We just need to tell you what to expect. You’re going to lose control, completely, but it’s normal. If this man is the one, you need to know he will feel the same way about you. Please don’t worry, you won’t ever force him, even if you think you do.”

“Poppa, I can’t… I just can’t deal with this right now,” Jonel got up, “I’m sorry Poppa, Dad, I can’t.” He speeded up to his room, feeling the concern from his parents, but unable to cope with it.

He was screwed. He couldn’t tell his parents in case it got Rob into trouble, but he couldn’t talk to Rob either. How could he tell the older man the truth without his parents’ permission, after all, it wasn’t just his secret.

In frustration, Jonel threw himself out of the window, landing on his side in the alley. He lay there for a second wondering what to do, before getting up and dusting himself off. After a quick look round, he took off.

Racing around aimlessly did nothing to help and when he heard loud music playing, Jonel gravitated towards it, finding himself at a club. Maybe dancing would take his mind off everything.

He got in easily and headed straight for the floor, sliding his eyes over the couples gyrating to the pounding music.

How ironic, he’d managed to end up in a gay club. Regardless, Jonel made his way to the middle of the floor and tried to lose himself in the beat.

@>*~

Staring in mild shock, Rob tried to control his feelings as Jonel danced. Dear God, the boy was beautiful. But when another man moved over to dance with the young Luthor, Rob couldn’t control the surge of possessive jealousy that shot through him.

Jonel’s head snapped up and their eyes met. The young man shoved his partner aside and started to stalk towards him. The look on his face left little to the imagination and Rob hurriedly got to his feet.

“Gotta go,” he said to his friends, ignoring questions and protests, and he quickly made his way to the exit, knowing, somehow, that Jonel would follow him.

At his car, Rob was pressed up against the door and Jonel wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck. “Jonel, wait,” he gasped, feeling the rigid length of the younger man’s erection against his ass.

Jonel whimpered. He couldn’t wait, Rob smelt good… right, and he needed so much.

“Please, Jonny, not here,” Rob said insistently.

“Need,” Jonel growled.

Rob took a deep breath, “Okay, get in the car. I just need you to wait a bit longer.”

Breathing heavily, Jonel did what he was told, barely waiting for Rob to close the doors before burying his face in the older man’s lap. He had to at least smell!

“Oh God,” Rob groaned. Driving like this wasn’t going to be easy. Trying not to speed, Rob somehow managed to get them back to his place. Jonel was making the strangest noises that went straight to his dick. “Just a bit longer, Jonny, come on.”

Jonel growled again, but followed his teacher up to his apartment. Once the door closed, Jonel pounced, pushing Rob up against a wall.

“Can we at least use a bed this time?” Rob muttered, struggling to pull off Jonel’s t-shirt and kiss him at the same time.

With a grunt, Jonel quickly scanned the apartment to look for the bedroom. Then he picked Rob up and speeded to the room, undressing them in a split second before pushing Rob onto the bed.

Rob didn’t even have time to question what had just happened, Jonel’s mouth was on him, hands stroking down his sides. It felt so mindwarpingly good. For a brief second, Rob wondered if drugs were involved, but then, why would he be so affected?

Jonel rocked against his teacher’s wiry body, groaning at the feel of silky skin where their cocks slid together. Touch combined with scent, almost enough to make him come; almost.

Lifting up, Jonel glanced around. He understood enough that without lubrication, he could hurt Rob, and that was *not* an option.

“Drawer,” Rob gasped, realising what he was looking for. As Jonel leaned over, Rob lifted a hand to trace the lines of his chest and gently tweaked a nipple. Jonel made the most astonishing noise and squashed the tube into paste.

Staring at his lover in surprise, Jonel took a deep breath, “Again.”

The look in Jonel’s eyes made Rob’s cock jerk needily and he pinched the younger man’s nipple again. Jonel’s back arched and he made that noise again.

Throwing away the tube, Jonel wiped the gel left on his hand onto Rob’s cock. Sitting back, he eased himself down onto the rigid length, gasping quietly. Then he stared into Rob’s vivid blue eyes. “Again,” he whispered, “Hard, need.”

Surprised despite starting to lose mental coherency from the vice-like grip round his cock, Rob grinned and rolled Jonel’s small pink nipple between his fingers before twisting it, hard.

“*Yes*!” Jonel screamed, plunging down, back arching convulsively. Gasping, he dropped forward, leaning his forehead on his lover’s chest.

“Fuck,” Rob groaned. The feeling was amazing, Jonel’s ass clenching and sucking, silken heat rippling round his dick. He gripped Jonel’s hip with one hand, rolling his pelvis up to thrust deeper into the younger man, and weaved the other into Jonel’s thick hair.

Jerking his hips down to meet every stroke, Jonel panted for breath. He needed Rob to come, needed that scent of release. “Please,” he groaned, “Need.”

There was something in his tone that just shot straight through Rob and he came with a moan. Inhaling deeply, Jonel bucked helplessly with the tremors coursing through him.

“Mine,” he whispered, coming without a single touch to his cock. Then he burst into tears. He’d done it again! How could he have done it *again*?

“Oh no, Jonny,” Rob sighed, “Please don’t cry, please, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not!” Jonel sobbed, “I’m sorry.” He started to get up but Rob grabbed his arm.

“Stay,” Rob whispered, tugging at him gently.

Surprised, but still upset and needing comfort, Jonel lay back down, sighing quietly as Rob wrapped his arms round him. “Aren’t you mad?”

“Why?” Rob asked. At Jonel’s look, he smiled, “Did I sound like I was complaining? I had a great time,” Rob paused feeling his lover tense up, “Seriously, Jonny, no, I’m not mad. Just, talk to me… what’s going on?”

“I can’t help it,” Jonel whispered despairingly, “I have no control.”

“Why?” Rob asked. Jonel jerked up and Rob yanked him back down.

“You don’t understand,” Jonel shook his head.

“So explain it to me,” Rob suggested quietly.

Jonel felt his eyes fill again and he buried his face in Rob’s neck, “I can’t, I can’t… I’m sorry, I can’t.”

Rob sighed, giving up for now and just holding the distressed young man.

Jonel took what comfort he could. Now, more than ever, Jonel felt alone. How could he possibly confide anything in his teacher, when the blond man just seemed to think it was all about sex? His fathers were wrong; Rob might have been the one for him, but it didn’t automatically mean that Rob loved him too.

He had to go, before he was tempted to stay all night. “I have to get home,” Jonel whispered, pulling out of his lover’s embrace. “Rob?”

“Yeah?” Rob met the young man’s eyes.

“This will… I mean, I really *can’t* control this,” he trailed off, flushing hotly.

“It’s okay,” Rob said firmly, sitting up. Maybe it was just sex for the young man, but, sadly, Rob knew he wouldn’t be able to resist his lover’s need. “I’m here for you.”

Jonel nodded and quickly pulled his clothes on. It wasn’t okay, it was wrong. But what could he do?

“Do you want me to call you a cab?” Rob asked, sitting up.

“No thanks.” Despondently, Jonel left the apartment and raced home, leaving Rob confused and depressed.

What the hell was going on? How had Jonel managed to move that fast? Why couldn’t he control himself? Add to that the display of strength on all three occasions and Rob had to wonder what Jonel couldn’t tell him.

@>*~

Jonel had got home without his parents realising he’d gone. They’d obviously decided to give him some space.

What was he going to do?

As he lay on the bed brooding, the phone rang and for a moment, he let it. But it carried on ringing insistently. With a sigh, he answered it.

“Jonny?”

“Hi Jenn.” Jonel winced. Not only had he been avoiding his girlfriend, but he’d been cheating on her too. Jennifer deserved better.

“Jonny, are you okay? I haven’t heard from you in ages. I was worried,” she said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Jenn, I need to talk to you,” Jonel whispered.

“Oh, that sounds ominous,” she laughed.

“Well, sort of, I just…” Jonel sighed, “I need to talk to *someone* and I trust you.”

“You know you can,” she said gently, “Is this about Mr. Thomson?”

Jonel choked, “What?!”

“Jonny, it’s okay,” she tried to calm him, “I just figured you liked him.”

“It’s a bit more than that,” Jonel groaned.

“Look Jonny, why don’t you come over tomorrow and you can tell me everything,” she suggested.

“Okay, thanks Jenn.” Jonel put the phone down and smiled for the first time in days. Thank God, he was actually going to be able to talk to someone.

Part 2

“Move it, Kent,” Lois screeched. They’d been at lunch for*ever*. “Anyone would think you were pregnant or something.” She snorted at her joke.

“Funny,” Clark pulled a face at her, “You know I always eat a lot.”

“Yeah, and I hate you for it,” she snarled.

“Why?” Clark asked in confusion.

“Because in the ten or so years I’ve known you, you’ve never put on an ounce of weight,” Lois pouted.

Clark chuckled. Lois was going to be in for a shock once he started showing. Which wouldn’t be too much longer, he was two months along already. It didn’t seem that long at all. Clark hadn’t even had a chance to get moody, Jonel seemed to have cornered that market lately.

Clark sighed. He and Lex had tried talking to their son, together and separately, but they’d got nowhere. It was as if all the teenage years where Jonel had been a fantastic kid had suddenly caught up with him and he was suffering all the teen issues in one go.

He wouldn’t talk to them unless it was to shout or cry about something, he disappeared almost every night and refused to tell them where he was going. Clark had even tried following him, but so far, Jonel’s night time whereabouts had eluded him. And the kid couldn’t even fly!

“Hey!” Lois snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Huh?” Clark blinked, “Sorry, just thinking about Jonel.”

“He still being a pain in the ass?” she asked.

“Hey that’s my kid you’re insulting.” Clark frowned at her.

“*Your* kid?” Lois raised an eyebrow.

Glaring at his insensitive partner, Clark stood abruptly. “Yes, *my* kid!” He walked away, ignoring her calls after him. How dare she?! Okay so she didn’t know Jonel actually *was* his kid, but she did know that he’d raised him since birth and had adopted him as soon as it had become legal.

Jonel was *his* kid… even if he *was* a pain in the ass lately.

@>*~

Rob lay on his side, head propped up on one hand, watching Jonel as he did every time the younger man actually fell asleep at his place.

Two months… two months of the most bitter-sweet torture. Jonel visited him almost every night, some nights more out of control than others, but always needing sex.

And it was breaking Rob’s heart.

Reaching out to stroke Jonel’s hair gently, Rob sighed. He was completely in love with this boy… this boy who used him for sex. And every time he couldn’t say no, Rob’s heart broke a little more.

He still didn’t understand anything, Jonel’s loss of control, why he needed Rob in particular, how Jonel was so strong and fast… all he knew was the pain and sorrow in Jonel’s eyes when he tried to broach the subject.

Leaning down, he gently kissed his lover.

Smiling sweetly as he woke to a kiss, Jonel kissed back. Until he realised it wasn’t a dream and he pulled back startled. “I’m s-sorry,” he stammered.

Rob sighed, “Jonny.”

“I know, I know,” Jonel smiled ruefully, “I don’t need to apologise.” He sighed, “I should go.”

“You don’t have to,” Rob said quietly.

“Yeah I do.” Jonel got up and dressed. “I’ll see you.” Closing Rob’s door behind him, Jonel pressed his forehead to the wood for a moment. “I love you,” he whispered, tears trickling slowly down his face. Then he turned and ran.

@>*~

Clark blinked and looked down again. It *was* Jonel, running through the city. Changing direction in mid-air, Clark soared after him, then in front of him, landing in the middle of an alley.

Jonel ploughed right into his father, flying backwards from the impact and smashing into a wall.

“Shit!” Clark gasped, “Honey, are you okay?” Out of fear, Clark scanned his son, even though he knew Jonel was invulnerable.

“I’m fine, Poppa,” Jonel sighed, picking himself up. The he frowned, his father had gone white as a sheet and was staring at him unblinkingly, “Poppa?”

“Oh my God,” Clark’s breath hitched with tears and he stumbled, dropping to his knees. “Oh my God!”

“Poppa!” Jonel exclaimed, running over to his father, “Oh God, what’s wrong?” His father just held him close and cried. Almost out of his mind with worry, Jonel grabbed his cell phone. “Dad!”

“Jonel? What… where are you?”

“I don’t know, Dad, I’m with Poppa. Something’s wrong, he won’t stop crying,” Jonel whispered, tears of his own starting to prick at his eyes.

“Don’t disconnect the call, I’ll be right there,” Lex said hurriedly.

“Okay.” Jonel put the phone on the ground and wrapped his arms round his father. “Poppa, please tell me what’s wrong,” he whispered sadly.

“My baby,” Clark sobbed, “My sweet baby boy, how could I not have known?”

“Poppa?” Jonel frowned in confusion and worry, “Please, Poppa, what’s wrong?”

Clark finally lifted his head and stared tearfully at his son, “Oh Jonel, why didn’t you tell us?”

Eyes widening fearfully, Jonel sat back on his heels. “Tell you what?” he whispered.

“Clark!” Lex ran down the alley and dropped to his knees next to his husband. “What’s happened, what’s wrong?”

Clark shook his head, “Jonel is… Jonny is…”

Jonel started to crawl backwards, terrified that, somehow, his father had found out about Rob.

“Honey?” Lex raised an eyebrow at their son.

Swallowing hard, Jonel just stared. Clark stared back. “Jonel… you don’t know, do you?” he gasped.

“Know what, Poppa?” Jonel asked, now more confused than worried.

“Oh my baby.” Clark reached out and gently cupped Jonel’s cheek, “Jonny, scan yourself.”

Frowning, Jonel swept his X-ray vision over himself. then he leapt to his feet. “Oh my God.” Jonel couldn’t breathe. He pressed a hand to his chest, “Oh my God!”

“What?!” Lex yelled, unable to stand the suspense and worry any longer.

“He’s pregnant,” Clark breathed.

“I’m p-p-pregnant,” Jonel gasped, swaying slightly as he started to feel faint.

“Who’s the father?” Lex asked urgently, feeling a little faint himself.

“What?” Jonel asked.

“Who’s the father?” Lex snapped.

“I…” Jonel shook his head, oh God! Rob! What was he going to do now? “I can’t…”

“Tell,” Lex said insistently, “So help me, I am *not* going to deal with two pregnant, hormonal aliens on my own!”

“Lex!” Clark exclaimed, whacking his husband’s arm, “That’s really not helping. Jonny, please tell us who the father is.”

“No,” Jonel shook his head, backing away again, “No, I can’t, I’m sorry.” Before either of his parents could say a word, he fled.

@>*~

“Jenn?”

Jennifer glanced up to see her ex-boyfriend and best friend climb in her window.

“Hey Superboy,” she snickered.

Jonel blinked at her and promptly burst into tears.

“Oh shit,” she muttered and got up to wrap her arms around him. “Jonny, I’m sorry, what’s wrong?”

Sitting on the bed, Jonel tried to catch his breath. “I, I…” Jonel sighed, he couldn’t say it, “Okay, you know how I told you I’m 100% Kryptonian genetically?”

“Yeah,” Jenn nodded.

“Well, apparently, I take after Poppa in *every* way,” Jonel said quietly.

Frowning, Jenn went over everything she knew about Jonel and his parents and her eyes widened, “You’re not… you’re not pregnant, are you?”

Jonel sighed and lowered his eyes, nodding despondently.

“Oh my God,” she gasped.

“Yeah,” Jonel whispered.

“How did you…” Jenn started.

“Poppa scanned me,” Jonel replied.

“Whoa.” Jenn sat down, shaking her head, “Your parents know?”

“Yeah,” Jonel sighed, “Why do you think I’m here?”

“Oh right.” Jenn bit her lip, “Jonny, what are you going to tell Rob?”

“Rob?!” Jonel gasped. Pain twisted in his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut, “Nothing.”

“But, Jonny…”

“No, Jenn! It’s just sex as far as he’s concerned. I can’t tell him anything, let alone this, you know that!”

“I also know that this is killing you, Jonny!” Jenn snapped, “I don’t like to see you hurting like this.”

“What else can I do, Jenn? He doesn’t love me and I… Jenn, I love him so much.” Jonel dropped his head in his hands.

“Don’t you think he’s going to notice eventually, Jonny?” Jenn snapped, smacking the top of his head. “Ow,” she grimaced.

“Sorry,” Jonel sighed, “I just don’t know what to do.”

“You have to tell him,” Jenn said quietly.

“I can’t,” Jonel whispered. “Thanks, Jenn, I’m sorry I only seem to whine at you lately.”

She smiled sadly and gave him a hug. “I’m always here for you, Jonny.”

“Love you too, Jenn,” Jonel whispered. “See you later.”

@>*~

Jenn stood outside the apartment, staring at the door, hand raised ready to knock. Should she really be doing this? All Jenn knew was that she had to do something! Finally she knocked.

Rob opened the door. “Jennifer?” he exclaimed worriedly, “I… come in.”

“Thank you,” she smiled tightly and squeezed past him.

“What can I do for you?” Rob asked, gesturing towards the lounge.

Jenn made herself comfortable then stared seriously at her old teacher. “I know about you and Jonny.”

“Oh,” Rob replied uncertainly.

“Yeah, oh,” she raised an eyebrow, “I’m not going to tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about. Jonny’s the one who told me, back when you and he first…”

“Really?” Rob asked in surprise. He’d just assumed that Jonny would continue seeing Jennifer.

“Yeah,” Jenn nodded, “He’s not the cheating type.”

Rob flushed lightly. “So, why are you here?”

“Jonny’s my best friend, Mr. Thomson, and I care about him,” she explained, “I don’t want him getting hurt.”

“I would *never* hurt him!” Rob said vehemently, reacting before thinking. He sat back, closing his eyes; he’d given far too much away.

Jenn grinned. “Why not?”

“I… Jennifer, this is between me and Jonny,” Rob tried to avoid the question.

“Why not?” Jenn repeated insistently.

“What do you want from me?” Rob snapped, suddenly angry that she was here, questioning his motives, “I *love* him, okay? I would *never* hurt him.”

“But you did,” Jenn said softly, smiling gently.

“What?” Rob gasped, feeling winded.

“You made him think you were just in this for sex.”

Rob blinked and swallowed hard, “But I… but that’s all he wants.”

Jenn shook her head and stood up. “Do me a favour, would you? Tell him how you feel, then maybe he’ll stop crying on my shoulder all the time.” With a smile at Rob’s dazed expression, Jenn left him to think.

@>*~

“Is he speaking to us yet?” Clark asked, alighting on the terrace after his patrol.

Lex shook his head sadly. “Not really. He hugged me earlier, burst into tears and ran away,” he sighed, “Other than that, he’s been locked in his room all day.”

“I wish he’d at least tell us who the father is,” Clark whispered, walking into his husband’s waiting arms. “I promised Jonny we wouldn’t hurt him.”

Lex almost managed a laugh. “At least if we knew, we could discuss whether or not we can trust him. Jonel’s going to need genetic input regularly; whoever the father is, he’s going to notice pretty soon.”

“Lex,” Clark breathed, clinging tightly to his husband, “Need you.”

“I know, lover,” Lex smiled gently, “Come on.” He led the way into their bedroom, stripping as he walked.

Clark trailed after him, scenting the air. But his need was coloured by his sadness and he pulled off his uniform, lying on his side on the bed.

With a soft smile, Lex crawled on the bed behind him. Ever since Clark had been pregnant with Jonel, it was a position that made him feel safe and loved.

“Lex,” Clark whined quietly.

“I’m here, baby,” Lex whispered. He stroked his cock until he was starting to drip and wiped a little precome onto his finger. Leaning over Clark, kissing his neck, Lex held his finger to Clark’s lips.

With a moan, Clark sniffed, then sucked Lex’s finger into his mouth, taking comfort in his husband’s essence. Lex moved to lie down, the gentle suction on his finger sending tremors down his spine to his cock. Pressing more kisses to the back of Clark’s neck, Lex pulled his finger free and reached further over to the open pot of lube they kept on the bedside table.

“Please,” Clark whimpered, “Now!”

“Yes love.” Lex slicked the lube over his erection and moved forward, easing into his lover’s body slowly. Slipping an arm round Clark’s waist, Lex pulled him closer, running his hand down the strong chest and stomach just starting to round out. “So good,” he whispered, “Love you.”

Clark arched back, feeling the pressure increase against his prostate, then decrease suddenly as Lex pulled back.

“Lex!” Clark groaned.

“Shh,” Lex breathed, “Relax.” Lex started a slow rhythm, sliding smoothly back into Clark’s tight hole and out again with long torturous strokes.

Clark pushed back urgently, he so desperately wanted the comfort of Lex’s essential scent. “Please, just…” Clark gasped.

Gripping Clark’s hip tightly, Lex thrust hard inside him, pulling back fast to increase his pace, needing to come as much as Clark needed him to.

“Need!” Clark groaned.

Lex moaned, that was all it took. He plunged deep inside his lover one last time, coming in jerky spurts.

The scent hit him as he was filled with warmth and Clark exploded, his climax hitting hard.

“You okay, baby?” Lex whispered quietly, gently easing out of his husband’s body.

Clark turned round, snuggling up to his lover, “Yeah, I think so. I just want Jonny to talk to us.”

“I know, Clark, me too,” Lex sighed. He gently kissed Clark’s forehead. “We’ll try again in the morning.”

@>*~

“Jonny?” Clark knocked on his son’s bedroom door, “Are you up?” There was no reply.

“Jonny, please, we need to talk,” Lex added. “Clark, X-ray it please.”

“But…” Clark started in horror.

“Please, Clark, something’s wrong, I can feel it.”

With a guilty frown, Clark focussed through the door. “He’s not there,” Clark gasped, trying not to panic.

“Baby,” Lex grabbed his arm, “Hey it’s okay, I’m sure he’s with his lover.” Not something he particularly wanted to think about, but he wanted to reassure his husband.

“No,” Clark shook his head, and forced the door. “Look.”

Lex frowned and glanced around the room. “Oh no,” he gasped. The picture Jonel always kept on his bedside table of the three of them was gone. Nothing out of the ordinary to most people, but Clark and Lex knew that Jonel didn’t travel without it.

Clark had to hold his husband up. “Come on.”

“Where?” Lex asked in confusion. “We have no idea who his lover is, how can we find him?”

“I want to see my parents,” Clark said quietly, lifting Lex into his arms. “Ready?”

Lex buried his face in Clark’s chest and nodded. Clark launched them out of the open window and flew home quickly.

@>*~

Jonel dropped to his knees in a field. He had no idea where he was, he’d only stopped because he’d started crying again. Hormones and a broken heart were a bitch.

How was he supposed to deal with this?

Jonel sighed, leaning forward to press his forehead to the ground. He was pregnant by a man who didn’t love him, a man who he could tell, was getting more and more frustrated with their relationship. If you could call what they had a relationship.

Jonel had come to the conclusion that he *had* to get away or he’d do something stupid, like tell Rob that he loved him. Or even tell his parents about Rob. Jonel shuddered to think what his human father might do to the man who’d got his son pregnant, despite what his alien father had said about not hurting him.

Wrapping one hand round the back of his head, Jonel slammed the other into the ground, making the earth shake and the tree next to him deposit several apples on his head.

Great, even nature hated him. Jonel laughed hysterically and picked one up. He hurled it as hard as he could and watched it for as long as possible. If only he could fly away as far as that apple was going to end up.

Sighing in frustration, Jonel picked up another apple and started to eat.

@>*~

“Honey, he’ll be fine.”

“Mom, how can you say that?!” Clark gasped, backing up against his husband.

“You did the same thing Clark and you were fine,” Jonathan said with a shrug.

“He was *not* fine!” Lex snapped, “And Jonel doesn’t know it could damage his baby.”

“He doesn’t?” Martha gasped, “Have you actually told him anything?”

Clark flushed, “Well, um, some, yeah, but…”

“But what? He needed to know all this stuff, son,” Jonathan sighed.

“Oh please, so says the man who took two years to deal with the fact that Clark needs sex every day,” Lex snorted.

“Lex!” Clark exclaimed, blushing hotly as his father glared at his husband.

“Anyway, it’s a bit late to worry about it now,” Martha sighed, “If he didn’t come here, then he must be with his lover. Don’t worry boys, please? He’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, with Clark’s strength and Lex’s brains…” Jonathan paused at Lex’s raised eyebrow, “What? It’s true.”

“But he’s my baby,” Clark whispered. Lex wrapped his arms round his husband and buried his face in his neck.

“Baby, only you know what it was like to be away,” Lex whispered, “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“If he’s with his lover, then yes, but… if not…” Clark shook his head and tried to hold back tears, “Lex, it nearly killed me, *and* Jonel.”

“But you came back,” Jonathan pointed out, “He will too if he has the same needs you do.”

Lex sighed. His parents-in-law had not been tremendously helpful and Clark was a mess. “Clark, love, come on, let’s go home,” he suggested quietly, “We’ll wait to see if we hear from him, and I’ll make a start at finding him.”

“Okay,” Clark sniffed and nodded, dropping his head onto Lex’s shoulder.

“We’ll phone you as soon as we know something, Jon, Martha,” Lex said quietly.

After saying goodbye, Clark led Lex outside, anxious to get home again, and lifted him into his arms to fly them back. “I’m so scared, Lex,” he whispered.

“I know, love,” Lex sighed, “Me too.”

@>*~

There were times when Rob really hated summer holidays. He had nothing much to do to occupy his time other than wonder where Jonel could be. It had been nearly a week and Rob was starting to worry.

Just as his hopes had been raised from Jennifer’s visit, Jonel seemed to have stopped coming. But what else could he do other than wait? Go to the Luthor penthouse?

“Oh yes, Mr. Luthor, I was wondering where your son is, he hasn’t been round to have sex lately.”

That would go down well, he *didn’t* think!

But Rob didn’t even know if Jonel was okay. After all, it wasn’t as if their sex life was normal, what if something had happened to him? What if he had someone else?

“Agh!” In frustration and perverse jealousy, Rob stood up and started to pace.

His bedroom door exploded, and before Rob could even react to the noise, he was flat on his back, Jonel tugging at his clothes.

“Jonny?” Rob exclaimed.

Jonel looked up from Rob’s armpit for a brief second. “Need now,” he growled, then buried his face in Rob’s armpit again, rocking urgently against his lover’s body.

“But…” Rob started to protest, despite his dick hardening in seconds. Jonel looked awful, paler than usual, gaunt, stubble dark against his skin. His eyes were bloodshot and his pupils dilated wildly. “Jonny, no.”

Jonel barely heard him, he was so desperate for contact, love, warmth, sex and Rob’s scent, and he continued to kiss and lick Rob’s chest and rock against him.

“Stop, Jonny, I said no.” Rob grabbed his lover’s head and forced him to look up.

Jonel whimpered. “Need,” he whispered. Pain gripped his stomach and he clutched at Rob, wide eyed with terror. “Please, please,” he begged.

“Jonel, you’re not well, I can’t do this,” Rob said with a shake of his head.

Jonel made a desperate noise, but then the pain suddenly increased and he fell back onto the bed, curling up into a ball.

“Jonny?” Rob whispered worriedly, “Jonny, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Jonel groaned. The pain had snapped him out of his need for sex. “Oh God, Rob, it hurts.” His entire stomach contracted and Jonel’s back arched as he screamed in agony.

“Oh fuck,” Rob whispered. “I’ll call an ambulance.”

“No!” Jonel exclaimed urgently, “Please, no ambulance.”

“But, Jonny…” Rob started.

“No!” Jonel repeated. “Oh God, oh God,” he whimpered, “Please, Rob, I need Poppa.”

Swallowing hard, Rob quickly dialled the number his lover gave him.

“Jonny?” Came the immediate answer.

“Um no, uh, Sir, Jonny’s with me…” Rob started.

“Who is this? Where’s my son?” Lex demanded.

“Please, he just showed up and something’s wrong,” Rob tried to explain.

“Where are you?” Lex asked, trying not to panic.

Rob gave him the address and Lex rang off abruptly. “They’re coming, Jonny,” Rob said quietly, pulling his lover closer, trying to soothe him.

@>*~

Clark was at his husband’s side in an instant when he smelt the panic setting in. “Lex?”

“Let’s go, Jonny’s in trouble,” Lex said quickly, giving Clark the address.

Worried, Clark picked up his lover and flew them full speed to their son.

@>*~

Rob was startled by his doorbell ringing only a minute or two after he’d phoned the Luthors. “It’s open,” he yelled, not moving from Jonel’s side. The young man was whimpering quietly, sweat pouring from his pale skin and he would not let Rob go.

“Jonny?” Lex called.

“In here,” Rob called out in reply.

Lex and Clark hurried to the bedroom. “Oh my God, what have you done to him?” Lex yelled angrily.

“Nothing, I swear,” Rob said hurriedly, blanching under the force of Lex’s glare.

“Jonny?” Clark said gently, sitting on the bed, “Jonny, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, Poppa, “Jonel gasped, clutching at his stomach, “It hurts.”

“He’s been gone too long,” Clark whispered, his heart clenching in pain as he stared at his son.

“No!” Lex breathed, “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Rob asked.

“It’s not your concern,” Lex snapped, returning his attention to the blond stranger.

“The hell it isn’t,” Rob retorted, “Jonny came to me!”

Clark blinked, “Are you his lover?”

“Yes,” Rob replied hesitantly.

“What has he told you?” Clark asked worriedly.

“Nothing,” Rob sighed in frustration, “He won’t tell me anything.”

“Clark, we have to get Jonny to Jor-El now,” Lex interrupted. Nodding, Clark stood up and effortlessly lifted his son into his arms.

“Rob,” Jonel whispered, reaching out to his lover.

“Please,” Rob turned to Lex, “Please tell me what’s going on.”

“No,” Lex shook his head. Taking a deep breath, he smiled softly, feeling sorry for the other man. “We can’t, I’m sorry.”

Clark took Jonel outside and flew away.

“We’ll let you know how he is,” Lex said quietly and left Rob on his own.

Staring at the door in shock and confusion, and feeling sick with worry, Rob shook his head. What the hell had just happened? Was he *ever* going to find out about Jonny, and what was wrong with him now?

He supposed he should be thankful that neither Luthor had killed him, especially as Clark Kent-Luthor displayed strength like Jonel’s. But he didn’t feel thankful. They’d taken away the man he loved without explaining *anything*.

What was he going to do?

@>*~

“I’m sorry.”

Clark and Lex stared at the hologram in shock. “Oh no.” Clark felt tears prick his eyes and he turned to his husband for comfort. Lex held him tightly, burying his face to hide tears of his own.

“Is Jonel all right though?” Lex asked once he’d got himself under control.

“Yes,” Jor-El replied, “He’s asleep now, and he may take a couple of days to return to normal, but otherwise, he’s fine. You can take him home if you want.”

“Clark?” Lex said gently.

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Clark whispered, blinking away his tears.

“Take him home and get him settled, I’ll wait for you,” Lex suggested.

“Okay,” Clark nodded. “Come on, sweetheart,” he whispered, gently lifting his son into his arms. Jonel shifted and muttered something, but didn’t wake.

@>*~

Clark alighted on the roof and carried Jonel down to the apartment, to put him to bed.

“Sir?”

Clark started and looked round. “How did you get in here?” he asked his son’s lover.

“Your maid let me wait. How is he?” Rob asked, frowning in concern.

Clark turned and continued on his way to Jonel’s room. “He’ll be fine. Why are you here?” he asked.

Rob followed him. “Mr. Kent, I don’t know anything about Jonel, or why he comes to me but… sir, I love your son, I had to come.”

Clark gently placed Jonel on his bed and kissed his forehead. Then he turned and smiled softly at Rob. “That’s all I needed to know. What’s your name?”

“Rob,” Rob replied.

Clark smiled again and nodded, “Well Rob, if you’re the one Jonel goes to, it’s because he loves you.”

Rob blinked in shock, “I… how can you know that?”

“I just do,” Clark smiled ruefully. “Why don’t you sit with him? I need to go pick up Lex.”

“Thank you,” Rob replied. Clark nodded and left them alone. Rob sat down and took Jonel’s hand, reaching over to gently brush his hair back.

Jonel woke to the soft touch and comforting scent, “Rob?”

“I’m here,” Rob replied softly.

Opening his eyes, Jonel looked up tearfully. “I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry.”

Leaning forward so he could wrap Jonel up in his arms, Rob hushed his lover. “It’s okay, Jonny, I love you.”

“Really?” Jonel’s breath hitched. Rob nodded and Jonel sighed. “I thought you were getting fed up with me.”

“Never,” Rob replied, “I was just so… frustrated, I thought if I told you how I felt I’d never see you again and it was killing me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jonel whispered, “I love you so much, but there was so much I couldn’t tell you and I didn’t know what to do.”

“Jonny, don’t get upset, please,” Rob said gently. “Your father said I could stay, so get some rest, okay?”

“Okay,” Jonel nodded. He lay back down and curled up, putting his head in Rob’s lap.

@>*~

“He was there when you got back?” Lex gasped.

“Yeah,” Clark nodded.

“Did he see anything?” Lex asked quietly.

“No, but I think we should tell him,” Clark said.

“What?” Lex frowned in surprise.

“He loves him, Lex, he loves Jonny,” Clark said softly.

Lex sighed, “Okay, but it’s ultimately Jonny’s decision, right?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Right,” Clark agreed.

@>*~

Rob woke with a start. He was still with Jonel and it was morning. A knock at the door made him jump again, and Jonel stirred.

“Come in,” Jonel muttered sleepily, snuggling closer to Rob.

Lex and Clark entered their son’s room, exchanging a look at the entwined couple. But, at least they were dressed and on top of the covers.

Rob flushed at the look and cleared his throat loudly. Jonel sat up with a gasp and winced at the slight twinge in his bowels.

“Honey?” Clark said in concern.

“I’m okay, I think,” Jonel said quietly. “Poppa, what happened?”

“I’m so sorry, Jonny,” Clark’s face crumpled up and he tried not to cry again. “We should have told you…”

“Clark, it’s not your fault,” Lex whispered gently.

Jonel swallowed hard, his chest clenching with pain and he looked away. “I lost the baby, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Lex whispered, “I’m sorry, honey.”

Jonel’s breath hitched and he breathed out slowly, trying to control himself, control the pain.

“Baby?” Rob asked, looking back and forth between the three other men. Jonel collapsed, sobbing heartbrokenly and Rob pulled him close, frowning in concern. “Jonny,” he whispered, gently kissing the top of his lover’s head.

“Jonel was pregnant,” Lex said quietly, “Rob, Clark and Jonel aren’t human.”

“Wh-what?” Rob gasped, barely able to comprehend.

“Jonel is my son, by Clark,” Lex continued, “Not an ex-girlfriend, as was portrayed in the media.”

“I’m Superman,” Clark said quietly.

“Oh my God,” Rob breathed. He felt Jonel stiffen and start to pull away. “No, Jonny, stay. I love you, it’s okay.”

Frowning worriedly, Jonel looked up at his lover, needing to see his eyes, despite knowing the truth from his scent. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you,” Jonel whispered.

“Honey, why didn’t you just tell us about Rob? We could have talked about telling him,” Clark asked gently.

“I didn’t want him to get into trouble,” Jonel admitted quietly.

“Oh Jonny,” Rob sighed.

“Trouble how?” Clark asked, “Jonny, you know, you could have told us anything.”

“Poppa, Rob was my teacher,” Jonel said with a wary glance at both parents.

Rob flushed, “I never intended, I mean, I would never…”

“It’s okay,” Lex interrupted, almost smiling, “Once they fall, they don’t give you much choice in the matter.”

“Oh God,” Jonel breathed, he still felt so guilty for forcing the relationship on Rob. Closing his eyes, he turned away.

“Jonny, sweetheart, you didn’t force him, I promise,” Clark said quietly.

“No, you didn’t,” Rob agreed, “Jonny, yesterday you were more out of control than I’ve ever seen you, but I asked you to stop and you did.”

“You stopped him?” Lex raised an eyebrow. He was actually pretty impressed, he’d *never* been able to resist Clark when his lover needed him.

“I… maybe I shouldn’t have,” Rob said, suddenly horrified at the implication, “I mean, I take there’s a reason why he…” Rob paused, realising he was discussing sex with his lover’s parents. “Um, I mean…”

“Yeah,” Lex said wryly, “But it’s not your fault.”

“No,” Jonel whispered, his heart breaking, “It’s mine, isn’t it?”

Clark shook his head, “Oh, sweetheart, you didn’t know, we never told you what could happen.”

“Why did it happen?” Rob asked quietly.

“Because you’re human, Jonel needed constant renewal of your DNA to maintain the child’s growth,” Lex explained briefly, “He was gone too long.”

Jonel’s breath hitched and he buried his face in Rob’s neck. The scent of sadness overwhelmed him, and despite his fathers’ presence, Jonel was desperate to lick away that taint, to feel him inside, feel complete again. Sniffing at Rob’s skin, Jonel leaned closer, starting to pull at his lover’s shirt.

“Jonny,” Rob gasped, staring worriedly at the elder Luthors. “I…”

“We’ll be going now,” Lex said hurriedly, recognising the look.

“But…” Clark started.

“Baby,” Lex raised an eyebrow, “They need to be alone.”

“Oh,” Clark flushed lightly, “Right. Um, Rob, you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.”

Jonel pushed Rob down onto the bed, lapping at his bared chest. “Thanks,” Rob squeaked in embarrassment.

“I really didn’t need to see that.” Rob heard Clark whisper as the couple hurried out of Jonel’s room.

“Jonny?” Rob whispered questioningly.

“Need, please, need,” Jonel breathed against his skin.

Rob arched into the light touch with a soft moan, “Yes,” he gasped, “Yes, love.”

With a happy sigh, Jonel sat up and pulled his clothes off before tearing at Rob’s pants. He buried his face in his lover’s groin, scenting the length of his cock. Watching a drop of precome form, Jonel delicately licked it, moaning at the taste. “Good,” he muttered, “More.”

Trying to think as Jonel sucked on his dick, Rob reached for the bedside table. Thankfully, he found a pack of condoms and he hurriedly tore one open. “Jonny,” he whispered, “Jonny, lie down.”

Jonel lifted his head with a growl, but lay down on his back. Rob rolled on the condom and moved between Jonel’s legs. Their eyes met and Rob finally saw what he’d missed all this time: love.

“I love you,” he whispered. Jonel pulled him down and reached to grasp his cock to position him. As Rob pushed into his body, he sighed.

“Love you too,” he breathed. At last, he felt truly complete. Rob was with him, inside him and loved him.

They rocked together, slow, long strokes that bound them together, this time in love and not just sex. Soft kisses comforted Jonel and he watched his lover’s eyes as they moved together.

Jonel clung to him and Rob somehow knew how important this was to his younger lover, felt it deep in his heart.

But soon, the rhythm was too tortuously slow and he started to move quicker, reaching between them to grasp Jonel’s cock.

“Oh,” Jonel gasped, thrusting uncontrollably into his lover’s hand. “Need, please.”

What was it about that word, combined with Jonel’s tone that just pushed him over the edge? With a loud groan, Rob thrust deep inside the younger man, coming with a shudder.

“Yes,” Jonel breathed in deeply, frowning a little at the overlapping scent of latex. He felt Rob’s grip tighten and let go, spurting into Rob’s hand and onto his belly.

Jonel wrapped himself round his lover and took a deep breath. “Rob?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry I never told you how I felt,” Jonel whispered.

“I know, I’m sorry I made you think I was only interested in sex,” Rob replied.

Rolling them sideways so he could see Rob, Jonel stared at him seriously. “Why did you use a condom?”

“Jonny, don’t you think you’ve been through enough without worrying about another pregnancy?” Rob asked quietly, “And we haven’t had a chance to talk about all this.”

Jonel felt his chest clench with pain and worry, “Don’t you want… I mean, would it have been so bad?” He pulled away, curling up at the head of the bed.

“No, Jonny! No,” Rob sighed, “That’s not what I meant. Jonny, please.” He reached out to his lover, relieved when Jonel clambered into his arms. “I’m truly sorry we lost the baby, but, are you really ready to become a father? You only just finished school…”

“I…” Jonel paused thoughtfully, “I guess I don’t know. But I was,” his eyes shone with tears, “I was happy.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rob whispered, “I would have been too, if you’d have ever told me.” Jonel stiffened in his arms and Rob had the distinct feeling he’d just said the wrong thing.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Jonel snapped, suddenly angry. What was he supposed to have done? He wrenched himself away, “You blame me don’t you?”

“No,” Rob started with a sigh, “Don’t be ridiculous…”

“Ridiculous? How am I being ridiculous?” Jonel shouted, backing away to grab a pair of jeans, “You think I’ve fucked everything up!”

“Jonny, I…” Rob blinked and Jonel was gone. “Oh fuck,” he muttered. He got up and rescued what he could of his clothes. Now what was he going to do?

Rob made his way downstairs, to the room he’d originally been shown to, thankful when he found Jonel’s parents there, snuggled together on a couch. He cleared his throat.

Lex looked up. “Oh Rob,” then he frowned, “Is everything okay? Where’s Jonny?”

“I don’t know,” Rob sighed, “I just, we were talking and… I think I said the wrong thing.”

Clark felt sorry for the dejected looking man. “Sit down, Rob, he’ll come back. If he’s anything like I was, he just reacted without thinking.”

Lex snorted, remembering some of their earliest arguments and Clark slapped him. “Shut up, I was a hormonal teenager, what did you expect?”

“Yes dear,” Lex smirked.

“Watch it, or you’ll be sleeping on the couch,” Clark said with a pout.

“Yeah, like that’ll ever happen,” Lex chuckled. At Clark’s look, he pulled a rueful smile, “Sorry, Clark, I’m teasing.”

Rob shifted uncomfortably. The not quite serious argument, conducted while the two were still wrapped in each others' arms was slightly weird to him. That level of familiarity and comfort with each other was something he longed for with Jonel.

“How are you feeling, Rob?” Lex asked quietly.

“I don’t know. This is all such a shock, I mean,” Rob glanced at Clark, “You’re *Superman*.” Clark flushed.

“Well, at least you knew aliens existed, imagine my surprise finding out!” Lex raised his eyebrows, “Jonel was a shock to both of us though.”

Rob almost managed a smile. “Jonny told me you might… I mean, are you… pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Clark smiled softly, then grimaced in pain, “Lex, do you think Jonny will be okay with this?”

“I’ll be fine, Poppa,” Jonel said quietly from the doorway.

“Jonny,” Rob whispered, unsure of whether to go to his lover or not.

“After all, I’d barely got used to the idea that I was…” His face fell and Rob leapt to his feet, hurrying over to wrap the younger man in a tight hug.

Clark moved to get up but Lex caught his arm, shaking his head quietly at his husband’s questioning look. Clark sighed and sat back down, pulling Lex close for comfort.

“Jonny, you know I don’t blame you for anything, right?” Rob asked. Nodding, Jonel clung onto his lover and buried his face in Rob’s neck to inhale deeply.

“Sit down, boys,” Lex said quietly, “We need to have that talk, and Rob you will need some pointers on helping Jonel with control.”

Jonel groaned quietly, but nodded again and took Rob’s hand, leading him to the couch.

Epilogue

Jonel squeezed Rob’s hand tightly, but not too tightly, still mindful of crushing anything, as his father screamed.

Rob winced, both at the pain and the scream. He couldn’t begin to imagine what Lex must be going through right now, and he was actually glad in some ways that he and Jonel were not going to have to deal with the same thing yet.

“Jonny, it’s okay, labour is painful for anyone, even an invulnerable alien,” Rob attempted to soothe his partner.

Jonel breathed out heavily and leaned against his lover. “I just don’t understand why they sent us outside. What did Poppa need?”

“I don’t know Jonny, but obviously it was something only Lex understood,” Rob paused and wrapped an arm round the younger man. “Love, if you change your mind, I’ll understand…”

“No!” Jonel gasped, lifting his head worriedly, “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

Cupping Jonel’s face gently, Rob pulled him forward for a soft kiss. “Never,” he whispered.

Jonel smiled and kissed him back, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Baby, I’ll be right back, I promise.” A very flushed looking Lex appeared at the door and glanced over at them.

“Okay, just hu-rry!” Clark’s voice broke on a wail and Lex winced in pain. He couldn’t bear to see Clark like this, despite the happiness having children brought them both.

“Jonny, Rob, I appreciate that you want to be a part of this, but I just don’t think it’s appropriate,” Lex said hurriedly, “Honey, I’ve phoned your grandmother, can you run and get her, please?”

“Okay, Dad,” Jonel replied.

Relieved and feeling slightly less worried, Lex hurried back into the bedroom to take care of his husband.

Jonel glanced at Rob, a little stricken. He didn’t really want to leave his fathers and lover. What if something happened?

“Come on, lover,” Rob said soothingly. He knew from Jonel’s expression that he was worried about leaving, “Nothing’s going to happen. Go pick up Nana, it’ll take your mind off things.”

Jonel cringed at another scream from his father. “I doubt it,” he sighed, but stood nevertheless. He bent down for a quick kiss and shoved his hand down the front of Rob’s pants.

“Jonny?” Rob squeaked in surprise.

Jonel pulled free and sniffed his hand. “Need something to keep me going,” he whispered with a slight grin. While he’d taken to wearing Rob’s used underwear the same way his alien father did with his other father’s, something by the way, he really could have done without knowing, he needed a stronger scent for comfort. Especially as he couldn’t give in to his need to lick all the worry from Rob’s pores.

“Be right back.” Jonel stole another kiss and ran for Smallville.

“I know,” Rob sighed. What an incredibly strange situation. It would have been odd enough attending the birth of his lover’s sibling, but the fact that it was Clark Kent Luthor in labour, still filled him with awe.

As had the entire five months leading up to this moment. The fact that, not only was he in love with a beautiful man, but an alien, Superman’s son no less, never failed to make him stop and wonder.

The first week after Jonel’s miscarriage had been the strangest and possibly the most embarrassing of his life. Clark and Lex had pulled no punches in explaining, down to the last detail, what they could expect and how they could both help Jonel with his control.

Weeks had passed before he’d even realised he was living at the Luthor apartment and that, somewhere along the line, Lex had moved all of his belongings in.

Not that he minded, but it had caused some raised eyebrows when he’d returned to school and given them his change of address.

Living with a pregnant alien, a business mogul and his own alien lover had certainly proved interesting. Especially seeing Lex Luthor outside his media generated role of the cold, ruthless businessman.

Lex and Clark had a relationship he wouldn’t have been able to define before meeting Jonel, but now he understood and felt that same insanity. He just thanked God that they had people they could turn to who understood and had experience in what he and Jonel were going through. How Clark and Lex had coped without that, Rob had no idea. He had a feeling that at twenty one, Lex had already been far more worldly wise and experienced than he was at twenty four.

Superman had disappeared by Clark’s fourth month of pregnancy and not long after that, he’d taken a leave of absence from The Daily Planet. Lex had explained how Clark’s skin lost some of its invulnerability because it needed to stretch. Although Rob hadn’t been able to help noticing the odd mark on Clark’s neck, and wished he could mark Jonel like that.

And that was another strange thing it had taken him a while to get used to… the openness of sexuality in the household.

Clark and Lex were both open and unapologetic in their desires for each other, and Jonel was apparently used to it. It was certainly unavoidable in the fact that Rob could usually hear them, and had, on two occasions, walked in on them together.

But, he imagined, they could probably hear him and Jonel too, which could not have been easy, considering Jonel was their son.

Thankfully, neither elder Luthor had ever walked in on them. Rob doubted Jonel would care at the time, but afterwards, he suspected the younger man would be mortified.

More screams were issuing from the bedroom and Rob checked his watch to see how long Jonel had been gone. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be too much longer, but he would have to be careful carrying his grandmother.

Lex poked his head out of the door and Rob smiled tightly. “How is he?”

“He’ll be okay,” Lex replied, “But he wants his mother.”

“I’m here.” Jonel and Martha appeared out of nowhere. “Jonny, darling, put me down.” Jonel gently helped his grandmother to stand and she hurried over to Lex. “How is he?” she asked, following him into the room. The door was shut and Jonel frowned worriedly.

“Jonny,” Rob lifted a hand and Jonel took it, smiling gratefully. “Come sit, everything’s fine.”

“If it’s fine, why won’t they let us in there?” Jonel whispered worriedly.

“I’m sure they’re just thinking of you, Jonny, do you really want to see your father in pain?” Rob replied, pulling him into a hug.

“I guess not,” Jonel sighed, “I just want to check though.”

“Okay,” Rob nodded and sat back, watching Jonel stare fixatedly at the wall.

Jonel blinked and changed his focus so he wasn’t checking out his family’s skeletal structure. His father was lying in his dad’s arms, a blanket half wrapped round him. Jonel had never seen his alien father look so vulnerable, sweating, pale, face screwed up with pain; it was disconcerting.

His human father looked a little worried, a little scared, a little pained, but also a little proud. His grandmother stroked Clark’s brow gently and, unconsciously, Jonel tuned his hearing into the room.

“Have you had your, uh, private moment?” Martha asked.

“Yes,” Lex said quietly, “I think it helped again.”

“Oh it did,” Clark groaned. As had been the case during his first labour, the need to suck his lover off had become overwhelming, and, as before, it had taken the edge off the pain. “Oh crap,” he winced. His daughter was really pushing down now and it felt like his bowels were going to split.

Lex held on tight to his husband, trying to soothe him. God, he hoped it wasn’t going to take as long as with Jonel, his son was already frantic at having to wait outside. But both he and Clark felt it was better this way. Hopefully, it wouldn’t put Jonel off from eventually deciding if he wanted to have children.

“Get up, honey, it sounds like she’s on her way already,” Martha commented, sounding calm, even if she didn’t feel it.

“Thank God!” Clark moaned. He let Lex move the blanket and got on his knees, facing the head of the bed. His baby was bearing down now, pushing hard. “Oh fuck, Lex, hurts,” he breathed, “I think she takes after you.”

“How?” Lex asked quietly, running his hands slowly up and down Clark’s back.

“Pushy, stubborn and…” Clark stopped with a yelp, wincing as his rectum stretched painfully, “Determined,” he panted, finishing his sentence.

Lex managed a short laugh, cutting off abruptly at another scream from Clark. “Oh, she is definitely coming,” Clark groaned.

“Yes, I can see the top of her head now, sweetheart, you’re nearly there,” Martha said quietly, moving closer.

“Breathe, baby,” Lex muttered.

“I *am*,” Clark snapped. He took a deep breath and bore down. “Oh fuuuck!” he screamed, feeling his anus tear under the pressure. “Oh God, please!”

“Lex, help me,” Martha urged, shifting on the bed to position herself. “Here she comes.”

As the baby’s shoulders became visible, Martha helped ease her out. She carefully placed her granddaughter in Lex’s arms and helped her son lean forward as he gasped for breath.

Ignoring the tears coursing down his face, Lex gently cleaned off his tiny daughter while Martha wiped Clark clean. “Okay?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Clark sat up gingerly. He could already feel his body healing itself and returning to normal. He got up and carefully pulled on some pyjama pants before sitting down in the chair next to the bed. While his mother sorted out the bedclothes, he looked round at Lex.

Lex smiled and sat on the arm, passing his daughter to his husband. Clark cradled his baby in his arms and grinned happily. “She’s so beautiful,” he sighed. Jewel bright green eyes gazed up at him, then she opened her mouth and gurgled. “Hey, baby girl,” Clark whispered.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in, Jonny,” Lex called. Jonel hesitantly poked his head round the door.

“Jonny,” Clark whispered, “Come see your sister, honey.”

Jonel grinned and hurried over to his fathers, Rob trailing behind him a little awkwardly. Gazing down at his sister in awe, Jonel smiled, “Hey, Dad, she’s got red hair.”

Lex nodded. His daughter had smattering of red curls over her head. “But she’s got Poppa’s eyes.”

Rob peered over Jonel’s shoulder. “She’s beautiful, Clark, Lex.”

“Thanks,” Lex said quietly.

“So, come on Dads, what are you going to call her?” Jonel asked excitedly. Watching the birth had been highly disturbing, but now he’d seen the result, he knew it was worth it.

“Lillian Martha,” Clark replied quietly.

“That’s lovely, honey,” Martha whispered with a smile. “Now, I’m going to phone your father and Chloe, okay?”

“Yeah, Mom,” Clark replied.

Lex put his hand on Clark’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “Baby, you’re leaking.”

Clark chuckled, “Oh yeah. Take her for me?”

Lex carefully lifted Lillian into his arms, while Clark took his top off. Rob and Jonel exchanged confused glances. “Um, Poppa, what…?”

“Well honey, how do you think I fed you?” Clark laughed.

“Whoa.” Jonel blinked. That had definitely not come up in conversation before.

Rob glanced at his lover a little worriedly. “Jonny?”

“I’m not changing my mind,” Jonel said quickly, taking Rob’s hand. Rob smiled in relief.

“Not changing your mind about what, Jonny?” Lex asked, having picked up on the brief moment of tension in his son’s lover.

“We uh,” Jonel hesitated. He hadn’t planned to break the news for a while, not wanting to potentially ruin the moment if it didn’t go down well. “We want to try for a baby,” he whispered.

Clark and Lex glanced at each other in shock. “Are you sure?” Clark asked.

“Yeah,” Jonel nodded, “We’ve talked about it a lot.”

“I’m surprised your father didn’t put you off,” Lex said wryly, putting up with an elbow in the ribs for the comment. “But what about University, school…?”

“I don’t want to go to school any more, Dad,” Jonel said quietly, “I like working for LexCorp and I can’t learn in any school what I learn from you.”

Lex chuckled, “Smooth, Jonny.”

“But true,” Rob said quietly, “Who better to learn from than one of the most successful businessmen, *and* fathers, in the world.”

“Careful, you’ll give him a big head,” Clark laughed.

Pouting, Lex raised an eyebrow, “I already have a big head.” He patted the top of Clark’s head meaningfully.

“You ass,” Clark snorted. He winced at a particularly gummy suckle from his daughter, who then let go and made a slightly distressed noise. “You want to burp her?” Clark asked his husband.

“Yes,” Lex replied. He picked up a towel from the bed and put it over his shoulder before taking Lillian from his husband.

Jonel watched his fathers with a small smile and leaned against his lover. Rob wrapped an arm round Jonel and squeezed gently. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Jonel replied.

“You’ll never guess what?” Martha burst into the room. “Chloe’s pregnant!”

end


End file.
